Heroes del Olimpo: El Heroe Perdido
by LauraNSPJHP
Summary: una carta misteriosa aparece en medio del salón de tronos junto con cinco libros acerca del futuro de siete semidioses. "CONTIENE SPOILER" 1/5
1. La llegada de los libros

**DICLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN**

**TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE RICK RIORDAN**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**La llegada de los libros**

Diez años antes de Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo…..

Era el solsticio de invierno y como siempre los dioses se reunían para tratar temas "importantes". Poseidón y Zeus peleaban para ver que desastre natural era más genial, Deméter le gritaba a Hades por secuestrar a su querida hija Perséfone, Apolo y Hermes planeaban la broma más genial de los últimos siglos, Artemisa y Atenea platicaban de cosas más interesantes, Hera planeaba vengarse de Zeus por todas sus infidelidades, Hestia cuidaba su fuego mirando con tristeza a su familia por no comportarse como una, Ares y Afrodita coqueteaban descaradamente, Hefestos estaba construyendo algo nuevo para dejar en vergüenza a su hermano y esposa y Dionisio leía una revista de vinos y refunfuñado por su horrible castigo.

De repente una luz cegadora inunda la sala de tronos, cuando la luz se disipa solo hay cinco libros y una nota. Movida por la curiosidad Atenea se levanta de su trono a recoger los libros y la nota, leyéndola para sí misma, al terminar de leer la nota los colores se le van de la cara, Zeus al no saber qué le pasa a su hija, le pide que lea la nota.

- Hija ¿qué es lo que dice la nota? - pide/ordena Zeus

- La nota dice así:

_Dioses hemos enviado estos libros para que los lean, a lo largo de la lectura les enviaremos a algunos semidioses para que lean con ustedes._

_Es necesario que juren por el Rio Estigio que no dañarán a nadie de esta sala. _

_ATTE: Las Moiras_

-Bien – dice Poseidón – Juramos por el Estigio no dañar a nadie de esta sala incluidos los semidioses- tras decir eso un trueno se escucha en la lejanía.

Otra luz cegadora se extiende en la sala, cuando esta se va hay varios chicos en la sala y por sus vestimentas, los dioses se dieron cuenta que eran griegos y romanos.

Los mestizos se veían confusos por estar en la sala del trono a lo que hades les explico lo que acababa de pasar hace unos minutos.

-bien preséntense y quiénes son sus padres divinos, primero griegos y luego romanos- pidió amablemente Hestia viendo a los semidioses.

Se acerca primero una muchacha alta de cabello rubio y de unos impresionantes ojos grises como la tormenta, pareciera que está examinando todo a su alrededor. – Mi nombre es Annabeth Chace, tengo 16 años, hija de Atenea, jefa de mi cabaña y arquitecta del olimpo- Atenea le sonrió orgullosa a su hija y preguntándose por que el olimpo necesitaría un arquitecto.

Otra muchacha se acerca, ella era algo robusta, con el cabello castaño un poco enmarañado, de ojos color chocolate, vestía un pantalón de camuflaje, botas de combate y la playera del campamento mestizo con una chamarra de cuero negra. –Clarisse La Rue, 18 años, hija de Ares, líder de cabaña y asesina del Drakgón- Ares sonrió orgulloso de su hija y preocupándose por ella, mira que asesinar a un drakón era algo difícil.

Después se acercaron dos chicos de cabello castaño y rizado y ojos color chocolate con miradas traviesas y sonrisas maliciosas, ellos vestían pantalones de mezclilla, las playeras del campamento mestizo, conversse- yo soy Travis y

-Connor

-Stoll- terminaron al mismo tiempo,

-Hijos de Hermes, líderes de cabaña y los mejores bromistas del campamento- Hermes les miro de forma divertida a sus hijos

-Chris Rodríguez, hermano de este par de tontos- dijo señalando con un dedo a sus hermanos que lo miraban de forma ofendida, pero él ni caso les hizo - hijo de Hermes, segundo al mando – era un chico alto, por sus facciones parecía un chico latino y con la misma mirada y sonrisa de sus hermanos. Hermes le sonrió

Un chico alto y rubio de ojos color azul como el cielo se acercó, vestía un chort y la playera del campamento, -Will Solace, 16 años, medico oficial del campamento mestizo, hijo de Apolo – el dios le sonrió brillantemente – y líder de la cabaña más genial de todas- dijo de forma un poco arrogante

-SIGUE SOÑANDO SOLACE- Grito la mayoría de los griegos de forma divertida, los dioses los miraban divertidos y los romanos con un poco de envidia ya que ellos no se llevan a si como los griegos, y Will se fue refunfuñando algo así de que no aprecian la belleza cuando la ven.

-Katie Garden, 16 años, hija de Deméter, líder de mi cabaña- dijo una chica de cabello del color del chocolate con unos ojos verde prado, en el cabello traía unas flores pequeñas como diadema, vestía la playera del campamento con unos adornos que ella le puso, pantalones cortos y unos conversse de color verde. La diosa de la agricultura le pregunto si comía suficientes cereales a lo que ella le contesto que sí.

-Malcolm, hijo de Atenea y segundo al mando – dijo un chico de ojos grises y con el cabello rubio, atenea le sonrió a su hijo

-Pólux, hijo de Dionisio y líder de cabaña- Dionisio se preocupó al no ver a Castor junto con su hermano

-Miranda, hija de Deméter y segunda al mando- Deméter le pregunto si comía suficientes cereales a lo que ella le contesto que si con una gran sonrisa

Una muchacha pelirroja de ojos verdes y pecas en la cara, vestía una playera sencilla blanca mancada de pintura y unos pantalones desgastados y pintados con rotulador -Rachel Elizabeth Daré, 16 años, mortal y oráculo de Delfos- a lo que Apolo hizo un baile divertido gritando que su oráculo ya no era momia

Los romanos lo veían sorprendidos, ya que los dioses deberían ser más estrictos y sabios, los griegos por otro lado se reían de él.

Luego paso una muchacha, ella tenía puestos jeans descoloridos, botas de excursión, y una chaqueta de snowboarding de lana. Su cabello de color marrón chocolate era entrecortado y desigual con trenzas hiladas debajo de los lados. No usaba maquillaje, como si intentara no llamar la atención, pero eso no funcionaba. Era bastante linda. Sus ojos parecían cambiar de color como un caleidoscopio. Marrón, azul, y verde.- mi nombre es Piper McLean, tengo 16 años, líder de mi cabaña, hija de Afrodita, la Diosa la miro de arriba abajo y asintió con aprobación, contrario de lo que muchos pensaban de ella, le gustaba que cada uno de sus hijos encontrara su propio estilo, que los hiciera sentir cómodos con ellos mismos así que le mando una gran sonría a su hija que fue correspondida de inmediato.

-Yo soy el más genial, el más sexy...

-YA PRESENTATE VALDEZ- Gritaron todos, Hermes lo miro preguntándose si no era hijo de él.

- Bien se nota que no aprecian a una maravilla cuando la ven- dijo por lo bajo a lo que Piper rodo los ojos- mi nombre es Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefestos- a lo que Hermes se mostró desilusionado y Hefestos orgulloso de su hijo-líder de mi cabaña - Leo parecía un duende de Santa Claus Latino, con cabello rizado y negro, orejas puntiagudas, una alegre, cara pueril, y una risa lastimosa que te decía enseguida que este chico no era de andar con cerillas u objetos puntiagudos. Al verlo bien se preguntó si no era legado suyo

Al finalizar solo quedaban 2 chicos y una muchacha, y se estaban peleando para ver quien se presentaba primero, -no ve tu eres una chica y a ti no te pulverizara tu papa, y a Nico y a mi si, anda Thals, por favooooooor- decía uno de ellos, alto, con la piel bronceada como si hubiera estado bronceándose en una playa, el cabello negro azabache e increíblemente despeinado y sus ojos verdes como el mar, vestía una playera azul, unos pantalones un poco desgastados y conversse negros, poniendo cara de foca bebe.

-Pecy tiene razón anda ve tu primero y te juro que te presentare a tu artista favorito que ya está muerto, anda si- decía un muchacho un poco menor que los otros dos, vestia todo de negro y sus ojos eran de un color negro como la obsidiana, y su piel era tan blanca que contrastaba con su ropa, el igual a su primo Percy tenía el cabello negro y revuelto,

-Ustedes sí que son imposibles- dijo la muchacha mirándolos de mala manera- son un par de cobardes, no sé cómo es que uno es hijo del dios de los muertos y el otro el héroe, el que venció a Cronos, pero hombres tenían que ser- era alta y vestía ropa de camuflaje plateada muy común en las cazadoras de Artemisa y una blusa negra con letras blancas que decía "MUERTE A LA BARBIE", el cabello negro azabache lo tenía cortado en puntas y pintadas de azul muy al estilo punk con una tiara plateada que representaba que era la lugarteniente de las cazadoras, pero lo que llamaba la atención en ella eran sus ojos de un azul eléctrico con delineador negro alrededor de ellos, iba refunfuñando Thalía, en voz baja mientras los dioses la veían entre divertidos y confuso por todo lo que iba murmurando, se paró enfrente de ellos – bien, mi nombre es Thalía Grace, lugarteniente de Artemisa- al escuchar esto se preocupó mucho por su lugarteniente y pregunto por ella

- ¿Y Zoe?

-En las estrellas mi señora- lo dijo con un deje de tristeza, Artemisa solo asintió y le dijo que continuara- hija de Zeus- a lo que sus hermanos saltaron furiosos

-ROMPISTE EL TRATADO ZEUS – dijeron Hades, Poseidón y Hera

-Oigan yo de ustedes no hablaría porque no soy la única hija de ustedes tres- dijo señalando a los otros dos dioses- ahora si me disculpan yo no soy la niña de la profecía, y tengo 15 años.- volvió a irse, pero esta vez refunfuñando contra los dioses y mandándole una mirada mortal a sus primos, estos le sonrieron con nerviosismo- vas tu Di Ángelo- y lo empojo para enfrente

-valla pero que modales, creo que se levantó de malas- dijo por lo bajo, Hades lo miro curioso, preguntándose porque lo saco del hotel Lotus- Hola, mi nombre es Nico Di Ángelo, tengo 14 años, líder de cabaña…

-pero si eres el único ocupante de tu cabaña- dijo Will de manera divertida

-CALLATE SOLACE, Y NO ME INTERRUPAS- dijo Nico malhumorado de que lo hayan interrumpido en su presentación- y al próximo en interrumpir dormirá con un ejército zombie a su alrededor, así que continuo, soy líder de mi cabaña y Rey de los fantasmas, hijo de Hades- el dios se preocupó al no ver a su hija Bianca, luego le preguntaría que paso con ella -y antes de que se empiecen a gritar y armar un show de "porque rompiste el tratado y blablablá" yo nací antes del tratado- todo lo dijo mirando especialmente a Zeus que lo miraba de mala manera y Hades lo miraba con orgullo, los romanos se le quedaron mirando curiosos, ellos pensaban que era romano, ya que era embajador de Plutón – vas Jackson – le dijo mirando a su primo

- Bien pero que genio se cargan estos dos – lo dijo por lo bajo, pero con su mala suerte sus primos lo escucharon

-CALLATE JACKSON- le dijeron/gritaron/ordenaron a la vez Nico y Thalía

-Sip lo que yo decía, siempre de mal humor- volvió a decir Percy, los dioses los miraban divertidos, nunca se habían llevado bien los hijos de los tres grandes y ahora ellos tres se comportaban como una verdadera familia- Buenooooo- dijo alargando la o al final- mi nombre es Percy Jackson, tengo 16 años, líder del campamento mestizo, ¿Qué más? A si, hijo de Poseidón,- el dios le sonrió con cariño a su único hijo vivo- héroe del olimpo, - se rasco atrás de la cabeza buscando que más decir cuando una niña del campamento Júpiter grito que era el pretor del campamento- a si gracias y ex pretor del campamento Júpiter.

Los romanos lo miraron raro pero él dijo que luego lo descubrirían

-Bien ahora los romanos – pidió Deméter mirándolos

-Reyna Ávila Ramírez-Arellano, hija de Bellona, pretora de la duodécima legión, tengo 16 años- dijo una muchacha alta, vestía una capa majestuosa morada por encima de su

Armadura. Su pecho estaba decorado con medallas con unos ojos oscuros y penetrantes y un largo pelo negro

-Dakota, hijo de Bacco y centurión de la quinta corte- dijo otro con los labios manchados de kool-aid

- Octavian, legado de Apolo, Augur y centurión de la primera corte- dijo un muchacho que parecía un espantapájaros, su cabello era rubio paja y sus ojos de un azul pálido, en su cinturón colgaba un par de ositos de peluche y una daga de oro imperial

-Frank Zhang tengo 16 años, hijo de marte y legado de Poseidón- estos se miraron algo preocupados por el chico- centurión de la quinta corte y pretor de la duodécima región- los romanos se le quedaron viendo confusos a lo que este les dijo que luego lo descubrirán

- Hazel Levezque 13 años hija de Plutón- hades se le quedo viendo confuso y dolido al ver a su hija, esta al ver su cara le sonrió- me dieron una segunda oportunidad- dijo mirando de reojo a Nico, el dios asintió

-Jasón Grace, 16 años, ex pretor, líder de mi cabaña en el campamento mestizo- dijo un muchacho alto, rubio de ojos azul eléctrico, vestía una playera verde, jeans negros y unos conversse. Hera al escuchar el apellido de Jasón se enfureció y le grito a Zeus por engañarla dos veces con la misma mortal

Cómodos para que se sienten los semidioses

-Atenea tu que tienes los libros lee los títulos- pidió Hera "amablemente"

Para no hacer enojar a Hera leyó los títulos- se llama los héroes del olimpo- los dioses se miraron extrañados- ** El Héroe perdido, II EL Hijo de Neptuno- **Poseidón palideció de golpe pensando en percy- **III La Marca de Atenea- **diosa palideció de golpe pensando en cuál de sus hijos enviara a esa misión suicida- **IV La Casa de Hades –** el dios se mostró curioso y preocupado al saber que alguien llego hasta su templo en Epiro, Grecia, ya que era muy peligroso para los semidioses ir a tierras ancestrales- **V La Sangre del Olimpo. **Bien, ¿quién lee primero?- pregunto atenea

-Yo- se ofreció Hermes con una gran sonrisa- bien el primer capítulo se llama: **Jasón**

El mencionado gimió, pensando en que habrá hecho mal para que las miras lo castiguen de tal forma

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola!**

**Primer capítulo, espero que les guste, y que le den favorito y review  
>soy nueva en esto de escribir y bueno tratare de actualizar los viernes <strong>


	2. Jason I

**TODO LO QUE ESTA EN NEGRITAS NO ES MIO, SI NO DE RICK RIORDAN  
>OJALA LU FUERAN U.U<strong>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jasón I**

_-yo – dijo Hermes con una gran sonrisa- bien el primer capítulo se llama: __**I Jasón**_

_El mencionado gimió, pensando que habrá hecho mal para que las moiras lo castiguen de tal forma_

-Bien así empieza- dijo Hermes aclarándose la garganta

**Aún antes de haber sido electrocutado**

-qué forma de empezar el capítulo- dijo Leo

Hermes lo miro mal por interrumpirlo recién empezando, Leo sonrió inocentemente

**Jasón estaba teniendo un día horrible.**

**Despertó en el asiento trasero del autobús, no sabiendo dónde se encontraba sosteniendo la mano de una joven que no conocía. Esa no fue necesariamente la parte más horrenda del día. La joven era linda, pero él no pudo averiguar quién era o qué estaba haciendo allí. Se sentó y refregó sus ojos, intentando pensar.**

-mira ¿que tú piensas?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Nico y Percy. Ambos se miraron horrorizados por la coincidencia de palabras, Jason los fulmino con la mirada

-nooo, el niño zombie piensa igual al sesos de alga- Thalía veía a Nico con pena y horror, para diversión de los demás- lo hemos perdido,- dijo muy dramáticamente- Annie, acabo de perder a un gran primo- lo dijo viendo a Annabeth con "lagrimas" en los ojos, Percy le lanzo su mirada marca "te daré de comer a los tiburones", cosa que ella ignoro totalmente y Nico, bueno él se preguntaba porque se juntaba con ellos.

-NO ME DIJAS ANNIE, GRACE- dijo una muy enojada Annabeth, los dioses veían esto divertidos y otros con miedo, cofcofApolocofcofHermescofcof

Zeus se estaba impacientando con tantas interrupciones y le ordeno a Hermes que continuara con la lectura

**Una docena de niños tumbados en los asientos frente a él, escuchando sus I-pods, hablando, o durmiendo. Todos ellos debían tener su edad... ¿Quince?, ¿dieciséis? Bueno, eso era terrorífico. Él no sabía su propia edad.**

Leo iba a hablar pero una mirada de Zeus lo hizo callar

**El autobús retumbaba a través de un camino desigual. A fuera de la ventana, el desierto pasaba bajo un brillante cielo azul. Jason estaba bastante seguro de que no vivía en el desierto. Intentó recordar... la última cosa de la que se acordaba...**

**La chica casi exprimió su mano. - Jason, ¿estás bien?**

**Ella tenía puestos jeans descoloridos, botas de excursión, y una chaqueta de**

**snowboarding de lana. Su cabello de color marrón chocolate era entrecortado y desigual con trenzas hiladas debajo de los lados. No usaba maquillaje, como si intentara no llamar la atención, pero eso no funcionaba. Era bastante linda. Sus ojos parecían cambiar de color como un caleidoscopio. Marrón, azul, y verde.**

-Piper, estas vestida igual que en el libro-dijo Will mirándola detenidamente

-sí, bueno me gusta mucho estar así- dijo una sonriente Piper viendo a Will, Jason se puso un poco celoso y la abrazo protectoramente

**Él soltó su mano. "Um, no lo—"**

**Frente al autobús, un profesor gritó, "¡Muy bien, pastelitos, escuchen!"**

**El hombre era obviamente un entrenador. Su gorra de baseball aplastaba su cabello, estaba puesta hacía atrás lo que dejaba ver sus ojos. Tenía una barbita de chivo y una cara ácida, como si hubiese comido algo mohoso. Sus musculosos brazos y pecho estaban oprimidos bajo una brillante camisa polo naranja. Sus pantalones de entrenamiento de nylon nikes, eran intachablemente blancos. Un silbato colgaba de su cuello y un megáfono de su cinturón. No se veía muy temible si hubiese tenido cinco en vez de cero pies.**

-es un sátiro- dijo alguien en el lado griego

**Cuando él se levantó al pasillo, uno de los estudiantes gritó "Levántese, Entrenador Hedge!"**

**"¡Escuché eso!" El entrenador escaneo el autobús en busca de la ofensa. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en Jason, y frunció el ceño profundamente.**

**Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Jason. Estaba seguro de que el entrenador sabía que él no pertenecía allí. Estaba por llamarlo para demandarle qué hacía en el autobús –y Jason no tenía ni idea.**

-oye Clarisse, ¿ese no es tu protector?- pregunto Chris

-si lo es, ¿Por qué?- lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-no nada más- ahora sabía de donde había sacado el gesto, haciendo un gesto a su padre para que continuara con la lectura

**Pero el entrenador Hedge apartó la mirada y carraspeó. "¡Llegaremos en cinco minutos!**

**Quédense con su compañero. No pierdan su hoja de trabajo, y si alguno de ustedes pequeños hermosos panecillos causa cualquier problema en este viaje, yo personalmente los enviaré de vuelta al colegio del modo más complicado".**

**Tomó el bate de baseball e hizo como si bateara un homer.**

**Jason observó a la joven a su lado. "¿Puede hablarnos de esa forma?"**

**Ella se encogió "Siempre lo hace. Este es el colegio Wilderness. „Donde los chicos son como animales‟"**

-pero que modales-dijeron Hestia y Afrodita- voy a tener que ensenarle modales al sátiro- murmuro Afrodita por lo bajo

**Dijo como si fuese una broma que hubieran compartido antes.**

**"****Esto es como un error", dijo Jason. "No se supone que este aquí"**

**El chico frente a él se giró y río. "Sí, claro, Jason. ¡Todos hemos sido embaucados! Yo no intenté escapar seis veces **(Hefesto lo vio con preocupación)**. Piper no robó un BMW. **

Hermes le guiño un ojo

**La joven se ruborizó -¡Yo no robé ese auto, Leo!**

**Oh, lo olvidé, Piper. ¿Cuál fue tu historia? ¿Tú „hablaste‟ con el distribuidor para que te lo prestara? Él alzó las cejas mirando a Jason como "****_¿Puedes creerle?_****"**

**Leo parecía un duende de Santa Claus Latino, con cabello rizado y negro, orejas puntiagudas, una alegre, cara pueril, y una risa lastimosa que te decía enseguida que este chico no era de andar con cerillas u objetos puntiagudos. Sus dedos largos, ágiles no dejaban de moverse -tamborileando sobre el asiento, poniendo su cabello detrás de las orejas, encontrándose con los botones de su chaqueta fatigosa de ejército.**

**El chico era naturalmente hiperactivo o había consumido demasiada azúcar o cafeína como para darle un ataque cardíaco a un búfalo.**

**"****De todas formas", dijo Leo "Espero que tengas tu hoja de trabajo, „porque usé la mía para hacer tacos de saliva hace unos días. ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Alguien ha dibujado sobre mi cara de nuevo?**

**"****No te conozco", dijo Jason**

-claro que no, es su gemelo malvado- dijo Percy, leo lo observo asombrado

**Leo sonrió como un cocodrilo. "Claro. No soy tu mejor amigo. Soy su gemelo malvado."**

-nooo, lo hemos perdido- dijeron Nico y Thalía con un tono falso de dolor, Percy los fulmino con la mirada

**"****¡Leo Valdez!" El entrenador Hedge gritó desde adelante. "¿Algún problema allá atrás?"**

**Leo le guiñó el ojo a Jason. "Mira esto." Se giró hacia el frente."¡Lo siento, entrenador!**

**Tengo problemas para escucharlo. ¿Podría usar su megáfono, por favor?**

**El entrenador Hudge gruñó como si no estuviera contento de tener una excusa. Se desabrochó el megáfono del cinturón y continuó dando órdenes, aunque su voz se había vuelto, algo así como la de Darth Vader. Los chicos se quebraron. El entrenador lo intentó nuevamente, pero esta vez el megáfono resonó "¡La vaca dice moo!"**

Todos se soltaron a carcajadas y los más inmaduros cocofHermesyApolojuntoasuscabañascofcof rodaban por el suelo agarrándose el estómago.

Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos para que se pudieran tranquilizar y Hermes se aclaró la garganta para poder retomar la lectura.

**Los chicos aullaron, y el entrenador cerró de golpe el megáfono. "¡Valdez!"**

**Piper sofocó una sonrisa. "Mi dios, Leo. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"**

**Leo dejó resbalar un pequeño destornillador de cabeza de un Phillip de su manga. "Soy un chico muy especial."**

Hefestos veía a su hijo con orgullo y con una gran sonrisa

**"****Chicos, enserio," pidió Jason. "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿A dónde vamos?**

**Piper frunció sus cejas marrones. "¿Jason, estás bromeando?"**

-Pipes, Jason no tiene sentido del humor- dijo leo

**"****¡No!**

-vez sin sentido del humor- dijo leo en tono lastimero, Jason lo miro mal

**No tengo idea—"**

**"****Ah, claro, él está bromeando," dijo Leo. "Intenta devolverme lo de la crema de afeitar en la gelatina Jell-O, ¿no es cierto?"**

-¿seguro que no eres hijo mío?- pregunto Hermes, leo solo negó con la cabeza viendo al dios

-no pero lo podemos reclutar- dijeron al unísono los hermanos Stoll, todos los vieron horrorizados ante la idea de un nuevo bromista, Leo solo les sonrió a los dos hermanos

**Jason se le quedó mirando fijamente.**

**"****No, creo que es enserio." Piper intentó tomar su mano nuevamente, pero él la apartó.**

**"****Lo siento," dijo. "Yo no- No puedo—"**

**"****¡Eso es todo! "Gritó el entrenador desde el frente. "¡La fila trasera acaba de ofrecerse para limpiar después del almuerzo!**

**El resto de los chicos aclamaron.**

**"****Es un sinvergüenza," refunfuñó Leo.**

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con Leo, ese sátiro era un sinvergüenza

**Pero Piper mantenía sus ojos en Jason, como si no pudiera decidir si estar lastimada o estar preocupada. "¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo? ¿Realmente no sabes quiénes somos?"**

**Jason se encogió desvalidamente. "Es peor que eso. No sé ni ****_quién soy yo._****"**

**El autobús los dejó frente a un gran y rojo complejo de estuco como un museo, justo en medio de la nada. Tal vez eso es lo que era: El Museo de Ningún Lugar, pensó Jason. Un viento frío sopló a través del desierto. Jason no había prestado demasiada atención en cuanto a lo que estaba usando, no era muy abrigador: jeans y zapatillas de lona, camiseta morada, y una delgada y negra cazadora.**

**"****Entonces, un curso intensivo contra la amnesia," dijo Leo, en tono provechoso que hizo que Jason pensara que eso no iba a ser de ayuda."Vamos al Colegio Wilderness—Leo hizo cuentas con los dedos en el aire. "Lo que significa que somos „chicos malos‟. Tu familia o la corte o quién sea que decidiera que eras demasiado problema, te ha despachado a esta encantadora prisión, lo siento „internado‟-en Armpit, Nevada, ¡Donde aprenderás habilidades valiosas como correr diez millas entre cactus y margaritas tejedoras dentro de sombreros! Y como regalo especial iremos a un viaje de estudios **„**educativo‟ con el entrenador Hedge, quien mantiene el orden con un bate de baseball.**

**¿Ahora todo está regresando a ti de nuevo?"**

**"****No." Jason dio un vistazo aprensivamente a los otros niños: tal vez veinte chicos, la otra mitad eran chicas. Ninguno de ellos se veía como criminal empedernido, pero se preguntaba qué es lo que habían hecho para ser sentenciados a una escuela para delincuentes, y por qué él pertenecía a ellos.**

**Leo rodó los ojos. "¿Realmente llevarás este juego hasta el fin, eh? Bien, entonces nosotros tres empezaremos aquí juntos este año. Estamos totalmente apretados. Harás todo lo que te diga y me darás tu postre y harás mis tarea—"**

-buena esa-gritaron los inmaduros

**"****¡Leo!" pidió Piper.**

-aguafiestas- murmuraron todos

**"****Bien. Ignora la última parte. Pero somos amigos. Bueno, Piper es algo más que tu amiga, en estas últimas semanas—"**

**"****¡Leo, detente!" la cara de Piper se había vuelto roja. Jason pudo sentir que su rostro quemaba también.**

Ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones

**Pensó que lo recordaría si estuviera saliendo con una chica como**

**Piper.**

**"****Él tiene amnesia o algo" dijo Piper. "Debemos decirle a alguien."**

-así a quien- dijo Nico -¿al entrenador Hadge?- dijo Nico con sarcasmo-Tratará de arreglarlo golpeando su cabeza

Hermes lo vio con diversión y continúo leyendo

**Leo se mofó. "¿Quién, al entrenador Hedge? Él intentaría arreglar a Jason golpeándole la cabeza."**

Thalía estaba murmurando cosas acerca de que perdió a grandes primos y que rezara para que se los regresen de vuelta, Nico se veía horrorizado por pensar igual que Leo y Percy lo veía burlonamente

**El entrenador se encontraba al frente del grupo, ladrando órdenes y soplando su silbato para mantener a los chicos a raya; pero por momentos echaba un vistazo atrás a Jason y fruncía el entrecejo.**

**"****Leo, Jason necesita ayuda,"Insistió Piper. "Él tiene una contusiónl o—"**

**"****Hey, Piper." Uno de los otros chicos se quedó atrás para unirse mientras el grupo se dirigía al museo. El nuevo chico se acuñó entre Jason y Piper y derribó a Leo. "No le hablen a este productor inferior. ¿Eres mi compañera, ¿recuerdas?"**

Jason gruño ante el recuerdo del idiota de Dylan

**El chico tenía el cabello de color negro cortado a lo superman, un bronceado profundo, y unos dientes tan blancos que deberían venir con una etiqueta de advertencia: No mirar directamente a los dientes. Pueden provocar ceguera permanente.**

**Usaba jersey a lo cowboy de Dallas, jeans y botas del oeste, y su sonrisa era como si fuera un regalo de Dios para las jóvenes delincuentes de cualquier lugar. Jason lo odió al instante.**

**"****Vete de aquí, Dylan," Piper se quejó. "No pedí trabajar contigo."**

Más gruñidos por parte de Jason, Piper y Leo

**"****Ah, ese no es modo de ser. ¡Este es tu día de suerte!" Dylan enganchó su brazo al de ella y la arrastró a través de la entrada del museo. Piper lanzó una última mirada sobre su hombro como de emergencia llama al 911.**

Ahora se sumaron a los gruñidos los demás ante tal idiota

**Leo se levantó y se sacudió. "Odio a ese tipo." Ofreció su brazo a Jason, como si tuvieran que ir saltando juntos. "¡Soy Dylan. Soy tan cool, quisiera salir conmigo mismo, pero no puedo averiguar cómo hacerlo! ¿Quieres salir conmigo de momento? ¡Eres tan afortunado!"**

-hombre tenía que ser- dijo Artemisa por lo bajo

**"****Leo," dijo Jason, "Eres raro."**

-¿y ahora te das cuenta?- Will con sorna, nadie le hizo caso, excepto cierto hijo de Hades que lo observo divertido y un poco ruborizado ligeramente ante la cara que hacia Will por ser ignorado. Cierta diosa del amor se dio cuenta de eso y trato de ocultar una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

**"****Sí, me lo dices mucho." Leo sonrió abiertamente. "Pero si no me recuerdas, eso significa que podría reciclar todas mis viejas bromas. ¡Vamos!"**

**Jason se percató de que si este era su mejor amigo, su vida debía estar bastante estropeada; pero siguió a Leo dentro del museo.**

-valla gracias por el voto de confianza- dijo Leo con un tono falsamente ofendido

-de nada,-dijo Jason divertido- para eso son los amigos- la sonrisa de Jason creció al ver la cara de su amigo que trataba de ocultar una sonrisa

**Caminaron a través del edificio, parando aquí y allá para que el entrenador Hedge les leyera con su megáfono, que más bien lo hizo sonar como el Señor de los Sith o comentarios arbitrarios como "El cerdo dice oink."**

Esto causo más risas

**Leo continuó sacando nueces, cerrojos y limpiapipas de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de la armada y los armaba juntos, como si tuviera que mantener sus manos ocupadas todo el tiempo.**

**Jason estaba demasiado distraído para prestar demasiada atención a la exhibición, pero decían del Gran Cañón **(Thalia, Percy y Rachel se tensaron al escucharlo y recordaron lo que paso en esa tercera misión)**, y la tribu Hualapai que pertenecía al museo.**

**Algunas chicas se mantuvieron mirando a Piper y Dylan soltando risitas. Jason calculó que eran la pandilla de chicas populares. Todas ellas estaban usando jeans y tops rosados, y demasiado maquillaje como para una fiesta de Halloween.**

-esas chicas necesitan clases mejorar su sentido de la moda-dijo Afrodita, a lo que sus hijos de ambos lados asintieron de acuerdo con su madre, Piper rodo los ojos ante la actitud de su madre y hermanos

**Una de ellas dijo, "Hey, Piper, ¿tú tribu corrió en este lugar? ¿Lo tienes gratis si haces la danza de la lluvia?."**

**Las otras comenzaron a reir. Incluso el supuesto compañero de Piper, Dylan, la sorprendió con una sonrisa. La chaqueta de snowboarding de la joven escondía sus manos bajo sus mangas, pero Jason tuvo el presentimiento de que apretaba sus puños.**

Más gruñidos se escucharon alrededor de la sala

**"****Mi papá es Cherokee," dijo ella. "No Hualapai. Claro, tú necesitas unas cuantas neuronas para saber la diferencia, Isabel."**

-así se hace hija-dijo afrodita sonriendo-siempre defiende a los tuyos- Piper se ruborizo ligeramente ante las palabras de su madre

**Isabel ensanchó sus ojos con fingida sorpresa, de modo que ella parecía una lechuza con adicción al maquillaje **(Atenea se horrorizo al pensar en sus hermosas lechuzas con maquillaje)**. "¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Estaba tu ****_mamá _****en esta tribu? Oh, es cierto. Nunca conociste a tu madre."**

Afrodita se sintió mal por no poder ver antes a su preciosa hija, Piper se dio cuenta y le sonrió a su madre y diciéndole con la mirada que no la culpaba y que entendía porque no estuvo con ella

Piper cargó, pero antes de que la pelea se desatara, el entrenador Hedge ladró,

**"****¡Suficiente allá atrás! ¡Den un buen ejemplo o hago estallar mi bate de baseball!"**

**El grupo se dirigió a la siguiente exibición, pero las chicas continuaban soltando pequeños comentarios sobre Piper.**

**"****¿Es bueno estar de vuelta en la reserva?" preguntó una con dulce voz.**

**"****Papá, seguramente, está muy borracho para ir a trabajar" dijo otra fingiendo simpatía.**

**"****Ese es el motivo por el que ella se volvió cleptómana."**

Más gruñidos se escucharon por la sala

**Piper las ignoró, pero Jason estaba a punto de golpearlas. Podría no recordar a Piper, o incluso quién era, pero sabía que odiaba ese tipo de chicas.**

Piper miro agradecida a su novio, Jason por toda respuesta le dio un dulce beso en sus labios

**Leo tomó su brazo. "Estáte tranquilo. A Piper no le agrada que peleemos sus batallas. A demás, si esas chicas averiguan la verdad sobre su padre, estarán inclinadas hacía ella gritando, „¡No somos dignas!‟**

**"****¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay con su padre?"**

**Leo rió incrédulo. "¿No estás bromeando? De verdad no recuerdas que la novia de su padre—"**

**"****Mira, desearía hacerlo, pero ni siquiera la recuerdo a ella, mucho menos a su papá."**

**Leo silbó. "Como sea. Debemos hablar cuando volvamos al dormitorio."**

-lo cual nunca paso- dijo Leo recordando lo sucedido después, Jason asintió a lo dicho por su amigo recordando lo mismo

**Alcanzaron el lejano cuarto final de la exhibición, donde unas grandes puertas de vidrio daban lugar a una terraza.**

**"****Muy bien, pastelitos," Anunció el entrenador Hedge. "Están por ver el Gran Cañón.**

**Intenten no romperlo. El corredor aéreo puede sostener el peso de setenta aviones gigantes, por lo tanto sus pesos plumas deberían estar seguros allí fuera. Si es posible, intenten evitar empujarse al risco, me causarían tener que rellenar papeleo extra".**

A Ares se le iluminaron los ojos ante eso, Frank solo miraba raro a su padre, preguntándose si no se equivocaron de padre

**El entrenador abrió las puertas, y todos salieron. El Gran Cañón se extendía ante ellos, en vivo y a todo color. Parados en el borde era como una herradura hecha de vidrio para que se pudiera ver bien a través de ella.**

**"****Hombre," dijo Leo. "Esto es bastante hermoso"**

**Jason debía estar de acuerdo. A pesar de su amnesia y sus sentimientos de que no pertenecía allí, no pudo evitar quedarse impresionado.**

**El cañón era grande y más amplio de lo que se podía apreciar por pintura. Ellos se encontraban tan alto que los pájaros revoloteaban en círculo bajo sus pies. **

Thalía y Percy se veían horrorizados ante tal altura

**Quinientos pies de alto, el rio pasaba a lo largo del cañón. Bancos de nubes de tormentas se movían sobre sus cabezas mientras ellos estaban dentro, tomando sombras como si rostros enfadados cruzaran a través del acantilado. A lo lejos Jason pudo ver en cualquier dirección, rojos y grises barrancos cortaban a través del desierto como si un loco dios hubiese tomado un cuchillo para ellos.**

**Jason sintió un punzante dolor detrás de sus ojos. ****_Dioses locos_****… **(Se escuchó un oye general por parte de los dioses)**¿De dónde había sacado esa idea? Sintió como si estuviera cerca de algo importante-Algo que él debía de saber. También tuvo el inconfundible presentimiento que se encontraba en peligro.**

**"****¿Estás bien?" preguntó Leo. "No vas a lanzarte por el risco, ¿no es cierto? Porque debería haber traído mi cámara."**

**Jason tomó el pasamano. Estaba temblando, y sudaba, pero nada tenía que ver con alturas. Parpadeó, y el dolor detrás de sus ojos se hacía más grave.**

**"****Estoy bien," Manejó. "Sólo es un dolor de cabeza."**

**Los truenos sonaron sobre sus cabezas. Un viento frío casi lo derriba hacía un lado.**

Todos se tensaron y se preocuparon por los tres semidioses en peligro

**"****Esto no puede ser seguro" Leo hecho un vistazo a las nubes. "Una tormenta justo sobre nosotros, pero está descubierto en todo alrededor, ¿Raro, no?"**

El ambiente estaba muy tenso

**Jason echó un vistazo y se dio cuenta de que Leo tenía razón. Un círculo negro de nubes había aparcado sobre el corredor aéreo, pero en el resto del cielo, en cada dirección estaba perfectamente descubierto. Tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre aquello.**

**"****¡Muy bien, pastelitos!" El entrenador Hedge gritó. Frunció el ceño a la tormenta como si le molestara a él también. Tendremos que acortar esto, ¡entonces a trabajar!, recuerden,**

**¡Completar las oraciones!**

**La tormenta resonó, y la cabeza de Jason comenzó a dolerle nuevamente. No sabiendo por qué lo hizo, metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una moneda—un círculo de oro del tamaño de medio dólar, pero más grueso y más desigual. Estampado a uno de los lados una pintura de una batalla de hacha. Del otro lado se encontraba el rostro de un tipo envuelto en laureles. La inscripción decía algo así como IVLIVS.**

**"****Dang, ¿Eso es oro?" preguntó Leo. "¡Has estado escondiéndola de mi!"**

**Jason apartó la moneda, preguntándose cómo es que llegó a tenerla, y por qué tenía el sentimiento de que iba a necesitarla pronto.**

**"****No es nada," contestó. "Sólo es una moneda."**

-si claro solo una moneda- dijo Leo con sarcasmo

-así pues gracias a esa moneda seguimos vivos Leo-le recordó Jason, Leo se ruborizo imaginando lo que paso si Jason no tuviera esa moneda

**Leo se encogió. Tal vez su mente debía mantenerse en movimiento tanto como sus manos. "Vamos," dijo él. "Te reto a que escupas sobre el borde."**

**Ellos no se esmeraron en hacer el trabajo, por una cosa, Jason, se encontraba demasiado distraído por la tormenta y por sus propios sentimientos entremezclados. Por otro lado, no tenía ni idea de "nombrar tres estratos sedimentarios que veas" o "describe dos ejemplos de erosión".**

**Leo tampoco era de ayuda. Estaba demasiado ocupado construyendo un helicóptero con los limpiapipas.**

**"****Mira esto." Le lanzó el helicóptero. Jason calculó que caería a plomo, pero las láminas en realidad giraron. El pequeño helicóptero cruzó la mitad del cañón antes de que perdiera potencia y cayera en forma de espiral al vacío**

Leo se limpió una lágrima falsa recordando a su helicóptero caído, Hefestos veía a su hijo con orgullo

**"****¿Cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó Jason**

**Leo volvió a encogerse. "Habría sido más genial si tuviera unas bandas de goma."**

**"****Enserio," dijo Jason, "¿Somos amigos?"**

**"****La última vez que comprobé"**

**"****¿Estás seguro? ¿Cuándo fue el primer día que nos conocimos? ¿De qué hablamos?"**

**"****Fue…"Leo frunció el entrecejo. "Realmente no lo recuerdo con exactitud. Soy ADHD, hombre. No puedes esperar que recuerde detalles.**

-la niebla esta manipulando sus recuerdos-dijo por lo bajo una muy pensativa diosa de la sabiduría

**"****Pero no te recuerdo del todo. No recuerdo a nadie aquí. Qué hay sí—"**

**"****¿Tú estás en lo cierto y todos los demás no?" preguntó Leo. "Piensas que sólo apareciste aquí está mañana, y todos tenemos recuerdos falsos de ti."**

-si la niebla está manipulando su recuerdos-seguía diciendo Atenea por lo bajo- pero, ¿quién los está manipulando?-se preguntaba

**Una pequeña voz en la cabeza de Jason dijo ****_Eso es exactamente lo que creo_****.**

**Pero sonaba loco. Cada uno aquí lo daría por sentado. Todos actuaban como si fuera normalmente parte de la clase, excepto por el entrenador Hedge.**

**"****Toma la hoja de trabajo." Jason le entregó el papel a Leo. "Vuelvo enseguida."**

**Antes de que Leo pudiera protestar, Jason fue a través del corredor aéreo.**

**El grupo escolar tenía todo el lugar para ellos, tal vez era demasiado temprano para los turistas, o tal vez el extraño clima los había asustado. Los jóvenes del colegio Wilderness se habían extendido en pares a través del corredor aéreo. La mayoría se encontraba bromeando o hablando. Algunos de los chicos estaban lanzando centavos hacía el borde.**

**Aproximadamente a cincuenta pies de distancia, Piper se encontraba intentando rellenar su hoja de trabajo, pero su estúpido compañero, Dylan, golpeaba en ella, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, y regalándole esa sonrisa blanca cegadora.**

**Ella continuaba apartándolo, y cuando vio a Jason, le echó una mirada como, ****_Estrangula a este tipo por mí._**

**Jason le hizo señas con las manos a ella para que se colgara. Caminó hacía el entrenador Hedge, quien estaba inclinando el bate de baseball, estudiando las nubes de tormenta.**

**"****¿Tú hiciste esto?" Le preguntó el entrenador.**

-hacer que?-pregunto alguien- Hermes se estaba hartando de que lo interrumpan a cada rato

**Jason dio un paso hacia atrás. "¿Hacer qué?" Sonó como si el entrenador preguntara si él había hecho la tormenta.**

**El entrenador lo miró aireadamente, sus pequeños y brillantes ojos destellaron rebosantes bajo su gorra. "No juegues conmigo, niño. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, por qué intentas echar a perder mi trabajo?."**

**"****Usted se refiere a... ****_¿no me conoce?_****" dijo Jason."¿No soy uno de sus estudiantes?"**

**Hedge resopló. "Nunca te había visto hasta hoy."**

**Jason estaba tan aliviado que casi quería llorar. Al menos él no se estaba volviendo loco.**

**Estaba en el lugar equivocado. "Mire, señor, No sé cómo llegué aquí. Acabo de despertar en el autobús escolar. Todo lo que sé es que no se supone que debería estar aquí."**

**"****Acertaste."La brusca voz de Hedge se convirtió en un murmullo, como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto."Conseguiste un camino poderoso con la niebla, hijo, si puedes lograr hacerles creer a estas personas que crean que te conocen, no puedes engañarme a mí, he estado oliendo mounstros por días. Sé que tenemos un infiltrado, pero no hueles como monstruo, hueles como a un mediasangre. Entonces- ¿cómo estás, y de dónde vienes?**

-eso mismo queremos saber todos- dijo Apolo haciendo un mohín como niño chiquito

-Pues dejas de interrumpir lo sabremos- le dijo Artemisa con su arco en las manos, Apolo decidió callarse

**La mayor parte de lo que el entrenador dijo no tenía sentido, pero Jason decidió responder honestamente. "No sé quién soy. No tengo recuerdos. Tiene que ayudarme."**

**El entrenador Hedge estudió su rostro como si intentara leer los pensamientos de Jason.**

**"****Claro," Hedge Murmuró. "Eres verídico."**

**"****¡Claro que lo soy! ¿Y qué ha sido todo eso sobre monstruos y mediasangres? ¿Son palabras clave o algo asíl?"**

-¿Por qué nadie me nos dijo que hablamos en clave?-preguntaron los hermanos Stoll

-dejen de decir tonterías- les dijo Katie, golpeándolos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, ellos captaron la indirecta y se quedaron calla**dos**

**Hedge estrechó sus ojos. Una parte de Jason se preguntó si el hombre tenía nueces, pero la otra parte lo sabía mejor.**

**"****Mira, niño" dijo Hedge. "No sé quién eres. Sólo sé qué eres, y eso sólo significa problemas. Ahora tengo que proteger tres de ustedes en vez de dos, ¿son un paquete especial? ¿Eso es todo?"**

**"****¿De qué me está hablando?"**

**Hedge miró la tormenta. Las nubes se ponían más gruesas y oscuras, estancándose en el aire justo sobre el corredor aéreo.**

La sala se sumió en un silencio un poco tenso

**"****Esta mañana," dijo Hedge, "Recibí un mensaje del campamento. Han dicho que un equipo de extracción está en camino. Vienen a recoger un paquete especial, pero no me dieron detalles. Me dije a mi mismo, bien. Los dos que observo son bastantes poderosos, más viejos que los otros. Sé que han sido acechados. Puedo oler un monstruo en el grupo. Calculo que es ese el motivo por el cual el campamento está un poco frenético para recogerlos. Pero entonces tú apareces de la nada. ¿Entonces, tú eres el paquete especial?**

-¿paquete especial?-pregunto Percy confundido-hombre te trata como si fueras una cosa

**El dolor debajo de los ojos de Jason se ponía cada vez peor. ****_Semisangres. Campamento._**

**_Monstruos_****. Aún no sabía de qué hablaba Hedge, pero las palabras de él le estaban provocando un congelamiento cerebral-como si su mente intentara acceder a la información que debería estar allí pero no estaba.**

-a mí me paso igual-dijo Percy-solo que a ti te lo dijo un sátiro

-¿a ti quien te dijo?-pregunto Jason

-segundo libro- fue toda su respuesta, los semidioses se preguntaban qué es lo que le paso a su líder y los romanos se preguntaban si fue la vez que llego con Juno en brazos y con las gorgonas tras el

**Tropezó, y el entrenador Hedge lo sostuvo. Para un tipo pequeño, el entrenador tenía manos de acero. "Ojo ahí, pastelito. ¿Dices que no tienes recuerdos eh?, bien. Tendré que vigilarte, hasta que el equipo esté aquí. Dejaremos que el director descubra las cosas.**

**"****¿Qué director?" dijo Jason."¿Qué campamento?"**

**"****Sólo sientáte apretado. Los refuerzos deben llegar pronto. Por suerte nada ha sucedido antes—"**

Todos se tensaron aún más si es posible

**Un rayo resonó sobre sus cabezas. El viento se levantó con venganza. Las hojas de trabajo volaron dentro del Gran Cañón, el puente entero se estremeció. Los chicos gritaron, tropezaban y agarraban los carriles.**

**"****Tenía que decir algo," Se quejó Hedge. Bramó en su megáfono: ¡Todos adentro! ¡La vaca dice moo! ¡Fuera del corredor aéreo!**

**"****¡Creí que había dicho que esta cosa era estable!" Gritó Jason sobre el viento.**

-SALGAN DE AHÍ- grito la mayoría de la sala

**"****¡Creí que había dicho que esta cosa era estable!" Gritó Jason sobre el viento.**

**"****Bajo circunstancias normales," Concordó Hedge, "¡Y estas no lo son. Vamos!"**

Todos guardaban silencio expectantes a que Hermes continuara

-aquí acaba el capítulo- dijo Hermes -¿Quién lee ahora?

-yo –dijo Apolo- bien segundo capítulo **Jason II**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE LE DIERON FAVORITO Y DEJARON COMENTARIO A LA HISTORIA, ME HACEN FELIZ**

**OTRA COSA **

**NO VOY A PODER ACTUALIZAR MUY SEGUIDO POR QUE TENGO TRABAJOS FINALES QUE HACER Y EXAMENES **

**¡NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!**


	3. NOTA

**hola!**

**siento lo que les voy a decir y espero no me maten**

**bien se que soy nueva escribiendo y bueno se me acurrio hacer la historia a finales de semestre y estoy haciendo trabajos finales y examenes **

**esto es culpa de mi semana de suspencion de clases**

**a quien se le ocurre suspender clases a do semanas de terminar el semestre?**

**bueno espero que entiendan y en cuanto este libre actualizare**

**gracias por su comprencion!**


	4. Jason II

_-aquí acaba el capítulo- dijo Hermes -¿Quién lee ahora?_

_-yo -dijo Apolo- bien segundo capítulo __**Jason II**_

**Jason II**

**La tormenta se había convertido en un huracán en miniatura. Un embudo de nubes serpenteaba hacia la pasarela, como los tentáculos de una medusa monstruo.**

**Los chicos gritaban y corrían por el edificio. El viento arrebató sus cuadernos, chaquetas, gorras y mochilas. Jason se deslizó a través de la marea negra.**

**Leo perdió el equilibrio y cayó casi encima de la barandilla, pero Jason agarró su chaqueta y tiró de él hacia atrás.**

**"¡Gracias, hombre!" Leo gritó.**

**"¡Rápido, rápido, rápido!", dijo el entrenador Hedge.**

**Piper y Dylan mantuvieron las puertas abiertas, apurando a los otros chicos en su interior.**

**La chaqueta de snowboard de Piper aleteaba violentamente, todo su pelo oscuro sobre su rostro. Jason pensó que debía de estarse congelando, pero se veía tranquila y confiada- diciendo a los demás que todo estaría bien, animándoles a seguir en movimiento.**

**Jason, Leo, y el entrenador Hedge corrieron hacia ellos, pero era como correr a través de arena movediza. El viento parecía luchar contra ellos, empujándolos hacia atrás.**

Nadie hacia comentario alguno, todos estaban expectantes por saber qué es lo que les pasara a sus amigos.

**Dylan y Piper empujaron dentro a un chico más, y entonces perdieron el control sobre las puertas. Se cerraron de golpe, terminando la pasarela.**

**Piper tiró de las asas. Dentro, los chicos golpeaban en el cristal, pero las puertas parecían estar atrancadas.**

**"¡Dylan, ayuda!", Gritó Piper.**

**Dylan se quedó allí con una sonrisa idiota, su camiseta Cowboys ondeando en el viento, como si estuviera disfrutando de repente la tormenta.**

**"Lo siento, Piper," dijo. "Ya he terminado de ayudar."**

**Él movió la muñeca, y Piper voló hacia atrás, golpeando en las puertas y deslizándose a través de la cubierta.**

Pero que…..-trato de decir alguien, pero Afrodita lo interrumpió

PERO QUIEN SE ATREVE A TOCAR A MI HIJA- los que estaban cerca del trono de la Diosa se alejaron ante tal grito

Piper trato de calmar a su madre diciendo que se encontraba bien y que ya paso.

**"¡Piper!" Jason trató de cargar hacia adelante, pero el viento estaba en contra de él, y el entrenador Hedge lo empujó hacia atrás.**

**"Entrenador", Jason dijo: "¡déjeme ir!"**

**"Jason, Leo, quédense detrás de mí," les ordenó el entrenador. "Esta es mi lucha. Debería haber sabido que era nuestro monstruo. "**

ESE SATIRO IDIOTA NO SE HABIA DADO CUENTA QUE ERA UN MONSTRUO- Grito Deméter totalmente preocupada por los semidioses

**"¿Qué?" Preguntó Leo. Una hoja de trabajo pícara le dio una bofetada en la cara, pero él la golpeó con fuerza. "¿Qué monstruo?"**

**La gorra del entrenador voló, y sobresaliendo por encima de su pelo rizado dos protuberancias-como los chichones que los personajes de dibujos animados obtienen cuando se han golpeado en la cabeza. El entrenador Hedge levantó su bate de béisbol- pero ya no era un bat normal. De alguna manera se había convertido en un tosco mazo de ramas de árbol, con ramas y hojas puestas.**

**Dylan le dio esa feliz sonrisa psicópata. "Oh, vamos, entrenador. ¡Deje que el niño me ataque! Después de todo, usted se está haciendo demasiado viejo para esto. ¿No es eso el por qué se ****_retiró _****a esta estúpida escuela? He estado en su equipo de toda la temporada, y no sabía aún. Está perdiendo su olfato, abuelo."**

Piper, Leo y Jason fulminaron al libro con la mirada, por hablar mal de su protector

**El entrenador hizo un sonido furioso como un balido de animal. "Eso es todo, pastelito. Vas a caer."**

**"¿Crees que puedes proteger a tres mestizos a la vez, viejo?", se rió Dylan. "Buena suerte".**

**Dylan señaló a Leo, y una nube embudo se materializó en torno a él. Leo voló fuera de la pasarela como si hubiera sido lanzado. De alguna manera se las arregló para girar en el aire, y se estrelló de costado contra la pared del cañón. Él se deslizó, arañando con furia para cualquier asidero. Finalmente tomó una fina cornisa a unos quince metros por debajo de la pasarela y colgaba de una mano.**

**"¡Ayuda!", gritó hacia ellos. "¿Cuerda, por favor? ¿Bungee? ¿Algo?"**

La tensión subía a cada palabra leída por Apolo, Hefestos verificaba que su hijo estuviera bien.

**El entrenador Hedge maldijo y lanzó su mazo a Jason. "No sé quién eres, niño, pero espero que estés bien. Manten a esa ****_cosa _****ocupada"—apuntó con su pulgar a Dylan "mientras iré por Leo."**

**"¿Cómo irá por él?" exigió Jason. "¿Va a volar?"**

Annabeth y Percy soltaron una carcajada recordando la vez que Grover voló para golpear a medusa en la cara. Muchos se le quedaron viendo raro y pedían una explicación con la mirada pero fueron ignorados cuando Percy le pidió a Apolo que continuara leyendo, este hizo un mohín por no saber de qué reían.

**"No volar. Escalar." Hedge se quitó los zapatos, y Jason casi tuvo un infarto. El entrenador no tenía pies. Tenía cascos—cascos de pezuñas de cabra. Lo que significaba que las cosas en la cabeza, Jason se dio cuenta, no eran protuberancias. Eran sus cuernos.**

**"Eres un fauno", dijo Jason.**

A mí me paso lo mismo, pero yo dije sátiro, y todos los que estaban a mi alrededor me miraron raro- dijo Percy recordando du primer día en el campamento Júpiter

**"¡Sátiro! Le espetó Hedge. "Los faunos son romanos. Pero ya hablaremos de eso más tarde."**

**Hedge saltó por encima del barandal. Navegó hacia la pared del cañón y tener pezuñas fue su primer éxito. Saltó por el acantilado con agilidad imposible, encontrar puntos de apoyo no era más grande que los sellos de correos, esquivando torbellinos que intentaron atacarlo mientras avanzaba su camino hacia Leo.**

**"¡No es lindo!" Dylan se volvió hacia Jason. "Ahora es tu turno, muchacho."**

**Jason lanzó el mazo. Parecía inútil con los vientos tan fuertes, pero el mazo voló a la derecha sobre Dylan, incluso trazando una curva cuando trató de esquivarlo, y lo golpeó en la cabeza tan fuerte que cayó de rodillas.**

¡VAMOS JASON!- Gritaron todos los inmaduros

**Piper no estaba tan aturdida como ella pensó. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del mazo cuando rodó a su lado, pero antes de poder usarlo, Dylan se levantó—Sangre ****_Dorada-_**** brotaba de su frente.**

**"Buen intento, muchacho." Él miró a Jason. "Pero tendrás que hacerlo mejor".**

**La pasarela se estremeció. Pequeñas fracturas aparecieron en el vidrio. Dentro del museo, los chicos dejaron de golpear las puertas. Se alejaron, observando con terror.**

Pobres niños, están tan asustados y no comprenden nada- dijo Hestia en tono maternal, las demás diosas le dieron la razón

**El cuerpo de Dylan se disolvió en humo, como si sus moléculas se hubieran arrastrado.**

**Tenía la misma cara, la misma sonrisa blanca y brillante, pero todo su físico se componía de repente de remolinos de vapor negro, sus ojos como chispas eléctricas que viven en una nube de tormenta. Del humo negro brotaron alas y se levantó por encima de la pasarela. Si los ángeles pueden ser malos, Jason decidió, sería exactamente así.**

**"Eres un ****_Ventus_****", dijo Jason, aunque él no tenía idea de cómo sabía la palabra. "Un espíritu tormenta."**

Zeus estaba preocupado por su hijo, pero no lo demostró, Thalía tenia abrazado a su hermano temiendo que algo le ocurriera. Jason iba a decir que no le había pasado nada grave pero se calló al ver la mirada de su hermana.

**La risa de Dylan sonó como un tornado arrancando el techo. "Me alegro de haberte esperado, semidiós. He conocido a Leo y Piper durante semanas. Podría haberlos matado en cualquier momento. Pero mi señora dijo de un tercero-alguien especial. ¡Ella me recompensará mucho por su muerte!"**

Pfff!, siempre con eso, almenas la última vez que pidieron recompensa nos querían vivos- dijo Percy en voz baja pero para su mala suerte su papa lo escucho

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto con preocupación en su voz Poseidón

Saldrá en el tercer libro- se limitó a responder Percy

**Dos nubes embudo tocaron tierra a cada lado de Dylan y se convirtieron en hombre jóvenes ****_venti_****-fantasma con alas de humo y los ojos que parpadeaban como un rayo.**

**Piper se quedó abajo, pretendiendo estar aturdida, todavía sosteniendo el mazo. Su rostro estaba pálido, pero ella dio a Jason una mirada determinada, y dio a entender el mensaje:**

**_Mantén su atención. Voy por la espalda a su cerebro._**

**Linda, inteligente y violento. Jason quería recordarla como su novia.**

Ante este pensamiento ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente, Afrodita daba saltitos de felicidad en su trono

**Apretó los puños y se dispuso a cobrar, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad.**

**Dylan levantó la mano, formó arcos de la electricidad corriendo entre sus dedos, y atacó a Jason en el pecho.**

**_¡Bang! _****Jason se encontraba de espaldas. Su boca sabía a papel de aluminio en llamas. Levantó la cabeza y vio que sus ropas estaban fumando. El rayo había sido directo a través de su cuerpo y despegó su zapato izquierdo. Sus dedos eran negro hollín.**

**Los espíritus de la tormenta se reían. Los vientos causando estragos. Piper estaba gritando desafiante, pero todo sonaba metálico y muy lejos.**

**Por el rabillo del ojo, Jason vió al entrenador Hedge escalando el acantilado con Leo en la espalda. Piper se puso en pie, desesperadamente balanceando el mazo para defenderse de los dos espíritus tormenta extra, pero que sólo estaban jugando con ella. El mazo fue a la derecha a través de sus cuerpos como si no estuvieran allí. Y Dylan, un oscuro tornado alado con ojos, se cernía sobre Jason.**

**"Para", gruñó Jason. Se levantó tambaleándose sobre sus pies, y él no estaba seguro de quién estaba más sorprendido: él, o los espíritus de la tormenta.**

**"¿Cómo estás vivo?" Parpadeaba Dylan. "¡Eso fue un rayo lo suficiente como para matar a veinte hombres!"**

Inmunes a los rayos- dijo Thalía con un encogimiento de hombros, Jason asintió de acuerdo con su hermana

**"Mi turno", dijo Jason.**

**Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la moneda de oro. Dejó a sus instintos asumir el control, tiró la moneda al aire como si lo hubiera hecho una y mil veces. Él la tomó en su mano, y de repente estaba sosteniendo una espada- una perversa arma aguda de dos filos. El mango estriado tenía la forma de sus dedos a la perfección, y todo era de oro—la empuñadura, el mango y la hoja.**

**Dylan gruñó. Miró a sus dos compañeros y gritó: "¿Y bien? ¡Mátenlo!"**

**Los espíritus de la tormenta no parecían muy contentos con esa orden, pero volaron hacia**

**Jason, sus dedos crepitaron con electricidad.**

**Jason se volvió hacia el primer espíritu. Su hoja pasó a través de él, y la criatura se desintegró en forma de humo. El segundo espíritu soltó una descarga en un rayo, pero la hoja de Jason absorbió la carga. Jason entró con un movimiento rápido, y el segundo espíritu tormenta se disolvió en polvo de oro.**

Todos vitoreaban a Jason

**Dylan se lamentó de indignación. Miró hacia abajo como si esperara de sus compañeros para reformarse, pero su polvo de oro seguía siendo dispersado en el viento. "¡Imposible!**

**¿Quién eres tú, media sangre? "**

**Piper estaba tan aturdida que bajó el mazo. "Jason, ¿cómo...?"**

**A continuación, el entrenador Hedge saltó de nuevo en la pasarela y tiró a Leo como un saco de harina.**

**"¡Los espíritus, me temen!" Hedge gritó, flexionando sus brazos cortos. Luego miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que sólo estaba Dylan.**

**"Maldición, muchacho!" Le espetó a Jason. "¿No dejas algo para mí? ¡Me gusta el reto!"**

Estúpida cabra- murmuro alguien entre la multitud, muchos asintieron de acuerdo

**Leo se puso de pie, respirando con dificultad. Parecía completamente humillado, con las manos sangrando por los arañazos de las rocas. "Yo, el entrenador Supercabra, quien quiera que seas- ¡Me caí por el maldito Gran Cañón! ¡Deja de pedir desafíos!"**

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con Leo

**Dylan silbó hacia ellos, pero Jason podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. "No tienen idea de cuántos enemigos se han despertado, mestizos. Mi ama destruirá a ****_todos _****los semidioses. Esta guerra no la podrán ganar."**

Percy solo sonrió, él sabía algo que los demás no, y es que en realidad el tenia veinte años, venia de un futuro donde él había muerto por confiar demasiado en la única persona que había amado de verdead, se sentía estúpido por no darse de cuenta de los sentimientos de Nico hacia él y aunque Nico fuera feliz a lado de Will en los últimos tres años, bueno el no entendía por que había aparecido de dieciséis en vez de su verdadera edad, -algo tiene que ver Teseo- sonrió, le agradaba estar con su hermano en el Eliseo, se dio cuenta que se parecen en mucho, aunque lo asesinara en cuento lo vea, lo que lo sorprendió bastante fue que en realidad se llevaba bien con Tritón. Aún recuerda la vez que apareció Leo montado en un enorme dragón de bronce (**n/a, no estoy segura de que era el dragón**), se sorprendió al ver a Calipso pero lograron aclara las cosas entre ellos para que ella fuera feliz a lado de Leo.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió a Annabeth demasiado cerca de él, bueno tenía que aparentar que tenía dieciséis, que no había muerto gracias a una herida doble de bronce celestial y oro imperial, no contaría nada de eso hasta que las parcas se lo digieran, o hasta que el idiota de su hermano apareciese, o se iba a enterar de quien era Perseo Jackson.

Solo una persona se dio cuenta de que cierto hijo de Poseidón estuviese metido en su mundo y que se tensara un poco al sentir a Annabeth muy cerca de el, Nico averiguaría que pasaba con su primo, desde que llegaron siente algo extraño en el que le preocupa. Volvió a prestar atención a la lectura

**Por encima de ellos, la tormenta estalló en un vendaval de fuerza completa. Las grietas se expandieron en la pasarela. Hojas de lluvia caían, y Jason tuvo que agacharse para mantener el equilibrio.**

**Un agujero se abrió en las nubes, un remolino negro y plata.**

**"¡La señora me llama de vuelta!" Dylan le gritó de alegría. "¡Y tú, semidiós, vendrás conmigo!"**

Si claro, solo en tus sueños- exclamo Travis, Katie con solo una mirada lo callo

**Se lanzó a Jason, pero Piper tacleó al monstruo por la espalda. A pesar de que estaba hecho de humo, Piper de alguna manera lo conectó. Ellos dos se extendieron. Leo, Jason, y el entrenador se adelantaron para ayudar, pero el espíritu gritó de rabia. Él soltó un torrente que empujo a todos hacia atrás. Jason y el entrenador Hedge aterrizaron sobre el trasero. La espada de Jason se deslizó por el cristal. Leo se golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza y se acurrucó a su lado, aturdido y gimiendo. Piper consiguió la peor parte. Fue expulsada de nuevo por Dylan y golpeó la baranda, cayendo por la borda hasta que quedó colgando de una mano sobre el abismo.**

**Jason se dirigió hacia ella, pero Dylan gritó: "¡Me conformo con este!"**

**Él agarró el brazo de Leo**

¡SUELTA A MI HERMANO ESTUPIDO MONSTROU!- Grito toda la cabaña 9, Leo les envió una mirada agradecida

**y comenzó a subir, el remolcó a un semi-consciente Leo debajo de él. La tormenta giró más rápido, tirando de ellos hacia arriba como una aspiradora.**

**"¡Ayuda!" Piper gritó. "¡Alguien!"**

**Luego resbaló, y gritó mientras caía.**

¡NOOOOOOOO!- Grito media sala preocupada por la chica,

Estoy aquí, no me pasó nada- pero la ignoraron, todos estaban muy metidos en la lectura como para darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí

**"¡Jason, ve!" Hedge gritó. "¡Sálvala!"**

**El entrenador se lanzó con el espíritu con de cabra fu- arremetiendo con sus cascos, golpeando a Leo para liberarlo de las garras del espíritu. Leo calló de forma segura al suelo, pero Dylan quedó con los brazos del entrenador en su lugar. Hedge trató de darle un tope de cabeza, luego le dio una patada y lo llamó un pastelito. Se elevaron en el aire, ganando velocidad.**

**El entrenador Hedge gritó una vez más, "¡Sálvala! ¡Lo tengo! "Entonces, el sátiro y el espíritu de tormenta se fueron en espiral hacia las nubes y desaparecieron.**

La tensión volvía a subir a cada palabra leída por Apolo

**_¿Salvarla? _****Jason pensó****_. ¡Se ha ido!_**

Valla, que positivismo- dijo con sarcasmo Nico

Pero si tú eres experto en ser positivo no aliento de muerte- dijo Thalía con "inocencia" a lo que Nico muy maduramente le saco la lengua y Percy pensaba en cuanto extrañaba a sus primos.

**Pero una vez más sus instintos ganaron. Corrió a la barandilla, pensando, ****_soy un loco_**

Hasta tú lo reconoces compañero- dijo Leo divertido, Jason solo lo miro como diciendo _si yo estoy loco tu estas chiflado, _Leo solo le saco la lengua divertido

**Y saltó por la borda.**

**Jason no tenía miedo a las alturas. Tenía miedo de ser azotado contra el suelo del cañón debajo a quinientos pies. Él pensó que no había logrado nada más que para morir junto a Piper, pero escondió sus brazos y cayó de cabeza. Los lados del cañón pasaban corriendo como una película en avance rápido.**

**Su cara se sentía como si estuviera despegando. En un latido del corazón, él se encontró con Piper, que se agitaba violentamente. La abordó de la cintura y cerró los ojos, esperando la muerte. Piper gritó. El viento silbaba en los oídos de Jason. Se preguntaba qué se sentiría morir. Lo estaba pensando, probablemente no tan bueno. Él deseaba de alguna manera que nunca podría llegar abajo.**

**De pronto el viento cesó. El grito de Piper se convirtió en un ahogado grito de asombro.**

**Jason pensó que debía de estar muerto, pero que no había sentido ningún impacto.**

**"J-J-Jason," consiguió decir Piper.**

**Él abrió los ojos. Ellos no estaban cayendo. Flotaban en el aire, un centenar de metros por encima del río.**

Thalía se estremeció, era muy alto, al menos su hermano controla muy bien los vientos, ella lo único que hace es crear rayos y truenos

**Abrazó a Piper apretado, y ella misma se situó de modo que lo estaba abrazando a él también. Eran nariz con nariz. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza, que Jason lo podía sentir a través de su ropa.**

**Su aliento olía a canela. Ella dijo: "¿Cómo has hecho—?"**

**"Yo no", dijo. "Creo que pensé en si podía volar..."**

**Pero entonces pensó: ****_Yo no sé ni quién soy._**

**Se imaginó subiendo. Piper gritó al dispararse unos pocos metros más alto. No eran exactamente flotantes, Jason decidió. Podía sentir la presión bajo sus pies como si fueran en equilibrio en la parte superior de un géiser.**

**"El aire nos está apoyando", dijo.**

**"¡Bueno, diles que nos apoye más! ¡Sácanos de aquí!"**

**Jason miró hacia abajo. Lo más fácil sería caer suavemente al fondo del cañón. Luego miró hacia arriba. La lluvia había cesado. Las nubes de tormenta no parecían tan malas, pero todavía eran ruidosas y parpadeaban. No había ninguna garantía de que los espíritus se habían ido para siempre. No tenía idea de lo que había sucedido con el entrenador Hedge. Y él había dejado a Leo allí, apenas consciente.**

Al menos sé que te preocupas por mí- dijo Leo

**"Tenemos que ayudarlo", dijo Piper, como si leyera sus pensamientos. "¿Se puede?"**

**"Veremos." Pensó Jason arriba, y al instante se dispararon hacia el cielo.**

**El hecho de que iban con el viento podría haber sido genial en diferentes circunstancias, pero estaba demasiado en shock. Tan pronto como desembarcó en la pasarela, corrió hacia Leo.**

**Piper vió a Leo, y gimió. Su abrigo del ejército estaba empapado por la lluvia. Su pelo rizado brillaba con el oro del polvo de monstruo. Sin embargo, al menos no estaba muerto.**

**"Estúpido... feo... cabra", murmuró.**

**"¿Adónde se fue?" Pidió a Piper.**

**Leo apunta directamente hacia arriba. "Nunca calló. Por favor, dime que en realidad no me salvo la vida."**

**"Dos veces", dijo Jason.**

Que parte de no me digieras, no entendiste?- pregunto Leo, Jason solo se encogió de hombros

**Leo gimió aún más fuerte. "¿Qué pasó? El tipo tornado, la espada de oro... me golpeé la cabeza. Eso es todo, ¿verdad? ¿Estoy alucinando? "**

**Jason se había olvidado de la espada. Se acercó a donde estaba e iba mintiéndose y la recogió. La hoja estaba bien equilibrada. Con el presentimiento de dar vuelta de regreso, Mediavuelta, la espada se contrajo de nuevo en una moneda al aire y aterrizó en la palma de su mano.**

**"Sí", dijo Leo. "Definitivamente alucinante."**

**Piper se estremeció en su ropa empapada por la lluvia. "Jason, esas cosas"**

**"Venti", dijo. "Espíritus tormenta."**

**"Está bien. Tú actuaste como... como si los hubieras visto antes. ¿Quién eres tú?"**

Eso es lo que ha estado tratando de decirles desde que empezó el libro- dijo seriamente Chris, a lo que su novia a regañadientes le dio la razón, otros mas asintieron de acuerdo a lo dicho por el hijo de Hermes

**Él negó con la cabeza. "Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte. No lo sé."**

**La tormenta se disipó. Los otros niños del colegio Wilderness fueron mirando por las puertas de cristal con horror. Los guardias de seguridad estaban trabajando en las cerraduras de ahora, pero no parecen tener un poco de suerte.**

**"El entrenador Hedge dijo que tenía que proteger a tres personas", recordó Jason. "Creo que eso significamos."**

**"Y en eso en que Dylan se convirtió..." Piper se estremeció. "Dios, yo no puedo** **creer que estaba ****_pegado _****a mí. Él nos ha llamado... que, ¿****_semidioses_****?"**

La primera vez que me dijeron eso tenía doce- dijo Percy perdido en sus recuerdos, todos le prestaron atención a lo que decía- trate a Grover de loco y yo pensé que me estaba volviendo loco- tras decir eso todo se llenó de un silencio incómodo. Todos recordaron la primera vez que les habían dicho que eran semidioses, se soltaron riendo en la cara de su protector diciendo que era una broma genial, pero su risa moría al ver la seriedad del sátiro que estaba con ellos. Al menos los romanos tenían el consuelo de crecer rodeados de todo ese ambiente mitológico que los griegos.

Apolo continúo leyendo para disipar ese silencio

**Leo yacía de espaldas, mirando al cielo. No parecía ansioso por levantarse. "No sé lo que significa ****_demi_****", dijo. "Pero yo no me siento demasiado como divino. ¿Usted chicos se sienten como divinos?"**

**Hubo un sonido como frágiles ramas secas rompiéndose, y las grietas en la pasarela comenzaron a ampliarse.**

**"Tenemos que salir de esta cosa", dijo Jason. "Tal vez si-"**

**"Ohhh-kay", Leo interrumpió. "Mira hacia arriba y dime si los caballos están volando."**

La ayuda ya va en camino- dijo en un susurro Hestia. Will volteo a ver a Annabeth para decirle que fue su culpa que rompiera su hermoso carro. Percy solo pensaba en sus pegasos que sufrieron un poco ante ese viaje

**Al principio pensó Jason que Leo se había golpeado la cabeza ****_muy fuerte_****. Entonces vio una forma oscura descendiendo desde el este- demasiado lento para un avión, demasiado grande para un pájaro. A la medida que se acercaba podía ver un par de alas de animales de color gris, de cuatro patas, exactamente como los caballos, excepto que cada uno tenía una envergadura de veinte pies. Tirando de un cuadro de colores brillantes con dos ruedas: un carruaje.**

**"Refuerzos", dijo. "Hedge me dijo que un escuadrón de extracción vendría por nosotros".**

**"¿Escuadrón de extracción?" Leo se puso en pie. "Eso suena doloroso."**

Demasiado doloroso para mi justo- murmuro un hijo de Mercurio desde la multitud, todos asintieron de acurdo por lo dicho

**"****¿Y a dónde van a ****_extraernos_****?" Piper le preguntó.**

**Jason vio que el carro aterrizó en el extremo de la pasarela. Los caballos voladores metieron sus alas y galoparon nerviosos a través del vidrio, como si se sintieran que estaba cerca de romperse. Dos adolescentes estaban de pie en el carruaje- la chica rubia era un poco mayor que Jason, y un tipo voluminoso con la cabeza rapada y una cara como un montón de ladrillos. Ambos vestían jeans y camisetas de color naranja, con escudos que lanzaron sobre sus espaldas. La chica saltó antes de que el carruaje hubiera aún terminado de moverse. Ella sacó un cuchillo y corrió hacia el grupo de Jason, mientras que el tío voluminoso frenaba a los caballos.**

**"¿Dónde está?" Preguntó la muchacha. Sus ojos grises eran feroces y un poco sorprendentes.**

Los que estuvieron bajo esa mirada se estremecieron, Annabeth daba miedo cuando quería

**"¿Dónde está quién?" Jason preguntó.**

**Ella frunció el ceño porque su respuesta era inaceptable. Luego se volvió a Leo y**

**Piper. "¿Qué pasa con Gleeson? ¿Dónde está su protector, Gleeson Hedge?**

Algunos soltaron risitas al saber el nombre del entrenador, pero una mirada de Clarisse los hizo callar

**¿El primer nombre del entrenador era Gleeson? Jason podría haber reído si la mañana no hubiera sido tan extraña y aterradora. Gleeson Hedge: entrenador de fútbol, el hombre cabra, protector de los semidioses. Claro. ¿Por qué no?**

**Leo se aclaró la garganta. "Él fue tomado por algunas cosas tornado..."**

**"Venti", dijo Jason. "Espíritus tormenta."**

**La chica rubia arqueó una ceja. "¿Tú quieres decir ****_Anemoi thuellai_****? Ese es el término griego. ¿Quién eres tú y qué pasó?"**

**Jason hizo todo lo posible para explicar, a pesar de que era difícil hacerlo con esos ojos grises intensos encima. Hacia la mitad de la historia, el otro tipo del carruaje se acercó. Se les quedó mirando, con los brazos cruzados. Él tenía un tatuaje de un arco iris en su bíceps, lo que parecía un poco raro.**

Butch sonrio arrogantemente a todos como diciendo _ja Salí primer que ustedes en el libro _los inmaduros solo le sacaron la lengua

**Cuando Jason había terminado su relato, la chica rubia no parecía satisfecha."¡No, no, no! Ella me dijo que estaría aquí. Ella me dijo que si vine aquí, iba a encontrar la respuesta."**

**"Annabeth," el calvo gruñó. "Observa eso". Señaló a los pies de Jason.**

**Jason no había pensado mucho en ello, pero le faltaba el zapato izquierdo, que había sido arrancado por el rayo. Su pie desnudo se sentía bien, pero parecía un trozo de carbón.**

**"El tipo con un zapato", dijo el tipo calvo. "Él es la respuesta."**

_Ja es lo mismo pero con otras palabras –Es el, el elegido- fue lo que dijo Annabeth antes de usarme para poder salir del campamento-_pensó Percy con ironía, Nico que se dio cuenta le envió una mirada calculadora, Percy se dio cuenta de esto y en un movimiento de labios dijo – después te explico- Nico asintió no muy convencido y volvió a prestar atención a la lectura.

**"No, Butch", insistió la chica. "Él no puede ser. Me han engañado." Ella miró al cielo como si hubiera hecho algo malo. "¿Qué quieres de mí?" Ella gritó. "¿Qué has hecho con él?"**

**La pasarela se estremeció, y los caballos relinchaban con urgencia.**

**"Annabeth," dijo el tipo calvo, Butch, "Tenemos que salir de aquí. Llevemos a los tres al campamento. Los espíritus tormenta podrían volver."**

**Ella echaba chispas por un momento. "Bien." concluyó ella mirando a Jason con resentimiento. "Vamos a resolver esto más adelante."**

**Ella giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia el carruaje.**

**Piper negó con la cabeza. "¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Qué está pasando?"**

**"Algo serio", coincidió Leo.**

**"Tenemos que salir de aquí", dijo Butch. "Te lo explicaré en el camino."**

**"Yo no voy a ninguna parte ****_con ella." _****Señaló Jason hacia la rubia. "Parece que me quiere matar."**

Pues más vale te cuides o puede hacerlo mientras duermes- dijo Percy en voz baja, Nico, Thalía y Jason que los escucharon le preguntaron con la mirada este solo se limitó a responder que luego lo sabrán

**Butch vaciló. "Annabeth está bien. Tienes que cortar un poco de holgura. Ella tuvo una visión diciéndole de venir aquí, para buscar un tipo con un zapato. Eso se supone sería la respuesta a su problema."**

**"¿Qué problema?" Pidió Piper.**

**"Ella ha estado en busca de uno de nuestros campistas, que ha estado ausente tres días", dijo Butch. "Ella va a salirse de su mente por la preocupación. Ella esperaba que él estuviera aquí".**

**"¿Quién?", Preguntó Jason.**

**"Su novio", dijo Butch. "Un tipo llamado Percy Jackson".**

COMO QUE DESAPARECIDO- pregunto Poseidón preocupado por su hijo

Papa, estoy aquí- le dijo Percy pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por su padre

Bien aquí acaba el capítulo- dijo Apolo- ¿Quién quiere leer?-

Yo – se ofreció Hazel- y con un chasquido de dedos le envió el libro

Pero antes hay que tomar un descanso- dijo Hestia- ha sido un día largo y todos tienen que comer y descansar un poco- todos asintieron de acuerdo

Thalía y Nico se levantaron de su asiento y jalaron a Percy para poder hablar con él acerca de su comportamiento extraño, mientras en otra parte cierta hija de atenea se preguntaba que pasaba con su novio

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bien siento la tardanza pero la escuela me tenia como elfa domestica**

**Les juro que no dormi haciento tarea**

**Aparte de que no fue mi semana **

**Pero ya soy libre, tratare de actualizar seguido!**

**Bueno algunas aclaraciones:**

**Siento lo de Percy en verdad, y Annabeth no es mi persona favorita en estos momentos así que la hare sufrir un poco **

**Bien alguien me pregunto que cuando llevaría a Percy**

**Mi respuesta es esta si esta en el olimpo pero casi no ha hablado, tratare de que hable mas**

**Gracias a todos los que dejan rewiew y le dieron en favorito a la historia me hacen feliz!**


End file.
